Sweet Dreams
by TiredDork64
Summary: Mythra just wanted to sleep all her thoughts away. Yet, Nia makes it more difficult than necessary.


Mythra enjoyed sleeping a lot. It was a nice break where she can lay in a comfy bed and be covered by a plush blanket. It was perfect… except she was sleeping in a room with Nia.

Not that she disliked Nia, she would rather be in a room with her instead of the nightlights that are Brighid And Poppi . Nia was one of the few people she can joke around with and who'll genuinely laugh. Not just find her scary or rude but enjoy her presence. Mythra started enjoying Nia's presence in a different way than with Rex or Brighid and that confused her. She felt herself soften when ever Nia was around, all her walls crumbling into dust. Normally anything that confused her like this she would ignore until she could come up with a reasonable solution but no. Mòrag and Brighid wanted to share a room for whatever bull excuse they gave. Poppi joined them as she wanted to talk to Brighid about writing journals. Zeke and Pandoria insisted that they share a room to take care of Turters. The rest of the boys shared the other room leaving Mythra and Nia together.

Mythra was kept up by all these… feelings she had in her. She was the Aegis for Architect's sake! How can she let some crush confuse her like that? As she was just gonna turn around and force herself to sleep she heard quiet mumbling.

"Father…"

Now that made Mythra wide awake. She turned to look at Nia. She saw her trembling and heard her continue on.

"I'm so sorry Father…"

Mythra could hear Nia holding back tears, the pain flowing through her soft voice. Despite her better judgment she got up and went to sit on her bed. She tentatively touched her shoulder. The Gormotti stiffen up instantly at her touch.

"Nia… you awake?" she asked gently.

Nia didn't answer, didn't move, she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

She turned her head slightly and murmured out "Go back to sleep I'm fine."

Mythra scoffed at that. "I'm sure crying in your sleep is the complete opposite of fine…"

Nia's voice got sharper and more hard as she said "Why do you even care about how I sleep anyway?"

 _Harsh_ thought Mythra but she could understand. Nia has always been the type to keep things inside, she could tell that much from the short time they known each other. Mythra took a deep breath and continued on.

"Listen you don't have to tell me what you were dreaming about but you're my friend and I care about you. So cut the bull and let me help you okay?"

Nia stayed silent at the confession, the only sound in the room was their breathing. She turned to look up at the blade with red and puffy eyes. She questioned, "How would you help anyway? Not like you can beat up my dreams…"

Mythra chuckled and blushed at that looking away for a second. "I would if I could but I don't know I could get you some tea or like take you on a walk… anything that would make you feel better…"

Nia furrowed her brows in thought. She stayed silent for a while making the atmosphere slightly uncomfortable. When Mythra finally started to take her hand of her shoulder, Nia grabbed it and whispered, "You could stay in bed with me?"

Mythra's mind went completely and utterly blank at that. That's not what she expected from the foul-mouth, sarcastic, and sort of hot Gormotti she knew. She stared at her a bit more, her cheeks flushed.

"I-I just. I mean usually when I had nightmares like this I had Dromarch with me to make them go away. I rather not go to the guy's room right now and well… you don't gotta I'll be fin-"

While Mythra found the sudden rambling extremely adorable, she didn't want to make the girl feel bad so she answered quickly. "I'll do it."

"Eh?!" Nia almost yelled, shocked.

"I promised to do anything to I could to help, so scooch over."

Nia reluctantly moved to closer to the end of the bed letting the Aegis take the other side. She tried to keep contact to a minimum, not wanting to make her friend uncomfortable. Mythra laid her head back on pillow, trying her damn hardest not to blush.

"You comfy?" she asked gently. Nia nodded her head, her face seemed like it was blushing but it wasn't. There was no way that Nia like Mythra like that, right?

Stopping that line of thought Mythra closed her eyes quickly and whispered a small "Good night, Nia."

Nia felt her lips twitch upwards, her face warmer than before.

"G'night, Mythra."

—

Warm and soft. That's what Mythra felt when she first woke up. Warm because of the sunlight shining through the window and soft because of…? She had no clue. Her eye blinked open slowly and blearily and looked down to see grey hair and two fluffy ears. _Holy shit._

Her face turned the same shade as Pyra's hair at that moment. Her eyes wide at the fact that she was cuddling Nia. Nia's ears twitched slightly and her head moved closer near Mythra's neck. The yellow Aegis brain went haywire at the movement.

 _Fuck, uhh should I move away?! Should I get closer? She's so warm, how is she so warm?! Damn it is she purring?!_

She had to get up. For starters, she didn't need Pyra finding out and asking questions. Secondly, she also didn't want Nia to find out. The last thing she wanted was to make her friend uncomfortable around her.

Slowly and regretfully Mythra moved Nia's arms off her waist. The girl was, thank the Architect, sleeping like a rock. Mythra got up from the bed, making the least amount of noise that she could. She looked over at it, seeing the covers at the end. On instinct Mythra got the covers and pulled it over Nia, tucking her in. She brushed away some strands of Nia's hair and smiled softly. She really was pretty when she slept. The Gormotti made a tiny noise, knocking Mythra out of her daze. Mythra went out of the room as fast and as quietly as she could, her face flushed. She needed some coffee stat.

—

The Argentum Guild wasn't very busy in the morning. Only a few Nopon and Salvagers were chatting at the bottom levels. The shops were all open though, letting Mythra get something to eat to calm the butterflies trying to burst out of her stomach. Just when she thought she was alone though, a familiar voice ring out.

"You're up quite early?"

She turned around to see Brighid, her eyes closed as always but with a hint of fatigue on her face.

Mythra scoffed slightly, "Aren't you supposed to be with Mòrag? Doesn't she get lonely without you?"

"She needs all the rest she can get. You, however, I noticed waking up earlier than usual. You're not as silent as you think you are when you're rushing."

"Oh please I wasn't rushing."

"Mhm…"

Brighid went to sit down next to the Aegis, her face looking at her questioningly. Right as she was about to ask a follow up question another voice rang out.

"MORNING!"

Mythra turned her head suddenly. Her face in slight shock. _Awake already?!_

Nia came up to group, stretching her arms with a lazy smile on her face. Mythra noticed the change in attitude compared to last night immediately.

"Morning, sleep well?" Mythra asked, her feature become less stern than they were with Brighid.

"It was a good cat-nap, yeah! Sleep better than I did for a while!" Nia gave Mythra a knowing smile making the blonde blush slightly. She started to head of to one of the restaurants saying "I'm gonna get some breakfast then join you two, alright?"

"Yeah that'll be alright…", Mythra said with a gentle smile.

While the conversation happened, the gears in Brighid's head turned and turned until finally she spoke, with a playful smirk on her face.

"Now I understand the rush."

Mythra choked on her coffee. This was the one thing she didn't need. "First of all, there was no rush and secondly I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? I seem to have some sort of clu-"

Mythra decided that her best option right now was the usual option. To go away. In that second her hair became short and red, her clothes burning away to become crimson. Who stood in her place now was a very tired and and very confused Pyra.

Pyra looked at Brighid's almost laughing face and Nia's puzzled one. Then in a groggy voice said, "What did I miss?"


End file.
